Training outlines
Street medics offer three basic types of trainings, based on how long the training lasts and how much material we cover. Generally speaking, these include a 3-4 hour intro to health care at protests, a standard 6-8 hour first aid training, and a multiple-day 20+ hour extended training. Curricula for 4-hour introductory workshops *MASHH 4-hour backwoods health and safety training - This class is led by Medicine for Activists Seeking Health and Healing at backwoods actions, especially those that require a base camp. It focuses on prevention of a variety of problems, like hypothermia, dehydration, STIs, colds, trench foot, and common parasites like Giardia and scabies. *TRAM 4-hour health and first aid training - Three Rivers Action Medics (Pittsburgh) ran variations of these trainings before protests, as well as regularly for low-income laborers, do-it-yourselfers, and homeless people. This "Streetcorner First Aid" class promotes a Boy Scout-style first response to students' common life threats like police violence, car accidents, serious falls, and overdose. The core of the training is in practice in Airway- Breathing - Circulation assessment, knowing personal limits, and safety while waiting for medical help. *STORM 4-hour health and safety training - The Star of Resistance Medics *NYC offer this training to people who may find themselves in a protest or political police confrontation. It is a variation of the classic "Health and safety at militant (urban) actions" class traditionally offered across the Northern U.S. *CGHC 4-hour volunteer orientation - This is the orientation training that all new volunteer staff at Common Ground Health Clinic in New Orleans attend. Staff follow up this training with training for their position, like front desk, intake, or Latino health outreach worker. Curricula for 8-hour Affinity Group Medic trainings Read more about Affinity group medics. *BCHC 8 hour training - Written by the Black Cross Health Collective, this training set the standard for Northwestern medic training and all AGM training. This outline features lots of hands-on practice. Included in the curriculum are instructions on how to run rigorous practice sessions and training scenarios. *BCHC 8 hour training scenario cards - This is the text to the cards BCHC used to assign patient roles during training scenarios. They printed them out, cut them out, and taped them to 3x5 cards. The document must first be formatted so that each card's text is complete, without page breaks. *MANY 8-hour New Orleans relief volunteer's preparation workshop - This is the Medical Activists of New York's 4-hour anti-oppression workshop and 4-hour workshop about environmental conditions in New Orleans and how to keep your group and yourself safe and healthy while volunteering. This training teaches basic first aid and immune boosting tips, and features equipment demonstrations. Attendance is required on both days of this 2-day workshop. *Handout (off-site link) from 8-hour training in the San Francisco Bay area. (PDF file) *BARHC's Radical Health Manual (off-site link) from another 8-hour training in the San Francisco Bay area. |} {|width="100%" |- valign="top" cellpadding="0px" cellspacing="0px" |style="width:50%; padding: .5em; border: 1px solid #b9ffb9; color: #000; background-color: #f3fff3"| Curricula for multi-day extended trainings Read more about Street medics. *BALM Squad street medic training - (Boston) *BALM Squad street medic training materials *DAMN street medic training - (Washington, D.C.) *N.O. wingnut medics street medic training - (New Orleans) *N.O. wingnut medics street medic training materials | style="padding: .3em .7em .4em; border: 1px solid #c9c9ff; color: #000; background-color: #f3f3ff;"| Curricula for useful trainings offered by non- street medic groups *An Overview of Harm Reduction in African American Communities trainer's manual (off-site link) - A Harm Reduction Training Institute multi-day course about how to limit the harms of drug use, the war on drugs, criminal justice, and HIV in the black community. *Midnight Special trainings (off-site link) - "Know Your Rights" and other legal training curricula for activists and people in over-policed communities, offered by Midnight Special Law Collective, a California group. *Helping Health Workers Learn (off-site link) - Manual for writing health-education curricula to teach within very low income communities. Focused on Latino tropical medicine, written as a companion to Where There Is No Doctor, also available from Healthwrights publications (off-site link). |- valign="top" width="100% | colspan="2" style="padding: .3em .7em .4em; border: 1px solid #F6BBFF; background-color: #FFF5FE" | Finding a qualified trainer and organizing a training Coming soon... Further training resources Street medics are encouraged to pursue continuing education and higher medical training. Many street medics go on to health worker careers. There are many opportunities for intermediate street medical training which is more specialized and in-depth than a weekend training, but less than professional education. *Wilderness First Responder *Outreach worker *Intake worker *Health promoter *Acupuncture detox specialist *Health/ Environmental Justice organizer Category:New page